The object of the present invention is a sterile container which facilitates the collection of an essentially urinary biological sample while considerably restricting contamination of the sample by possible outside germs, referred to as "contamination".
At the present time, the urinary sepcimen for cytobacteriological examination is in 95% of cases taken in the patient's home, the patient actually collecting the specimen of urine in a simple flask provided with a screwed stopper, which is then taken to the laboratory for analysis.
The disadvantages of using such a vessel are manifold:
At the level of the technique of taking the sample, the hand holding the flask will almost always be contaminated by the stream of urine because the sample has to be taken from the middle of the urination.
At the level of the cytobacteriological study, the interpretation of results will very often be falsified by indirect contamination of the urine specimen, of which the isolated or associated causes are essentially:
The sterile inside faces of the stopper but also and above all the exposed edge of the flask opening are brushed or touched by the fingers.
While the bottle is being filled, the cork may be provisionally set down on any non-sterile surface.
Accidental and frequent dropping of the stopper.
Prolonged exposure of its sterile inner faces to the non-sterile free air throughout the period of urination and even longer if the stopper is temporarily mislaid, which is far from being a rare occurrence.